Post-Cataclysm War in Northeron
The Post-Cataclysm War in Northeron was the conflict in Northeron that immediately followed the Cataclysm between the Grand Alliance, New Horde, Wildhammer Clans, Dragonmaw Clan and the Cult of the Twilight's Hammer. =Battle for the Twilight Highlands= ---- After Deathwing erupted from his lair in the Cataclysm that rocked Azeroth, the Cult of the Twilight's Hammer launched a crushing offensive from their fortress in southern Northeron. Determined to conquer all of Northeron and rename them the "Twilight Highlands," the cult struck out at both the Wildhammer Clans and the Dragonmaw Clan of orcs that resided in the heartland. Both the dwarves and orcs suffered high casualties from the surprise attacks, prompting them to call for reinforcement by both the Grand Alliance and New Horde. With the Alliance and Horde advancing from Highbank and Dragonmaw Port respectively, the Twilight cult was pushed back from the lands they had siezed from the Dragonmaw and Wildhammer Clans. Azerothian Heroes made their stand alongside the Red Dragonflight, dismantling the cult's presence and culling several elder drakes of the Black Dragonflight. Several adventurers delved into the cursed city of Grim Batol, but were unable to cleanse the dwarven city of its magical taint. Siege of the Twilight Citadel The Cult of the Twilight's Hammer of Northeron made their last stand within the Bastion of Twilight, the fortress of the Ogre Chieftain Cho'gall. From Victor's Point and Crushblow, the Grand Alliance and New Horde laid siege to the citadel. Azerothian Heroes stormed its halls, slaying many lieutenants of the cult and Cho'gall himself. The heroes also discovered that Deathwing and Cho'gall had revived Deathwing's prime consort, Sintharia, a black drake of terrible power. After a titanic battle, the heroes of Azeroth slew Sintharia and put an end to her experiments and farming of the Twilight Dragonflight. =Alliance-Horde Conflict= ---- With the Cult of the Twilight's Hammer all but defeated and driven from Northeron, the remaining forces of the Grand Alliance and New Horde resumed their own conflict in February of 31 L.C. Determined to take the land for their respective faction, the Alliance and Horde backed the Wildhammer Clans and Dragonmaw Clan in a brutal war amongst the ruins of the destruction wrought by the Twilight cult. Participating Guilds Grand Alliance *The Mountain Guard *The First Regiment New Horde *Kor'kron Legion *The Sunguard *Dominion of the Sun Gallery 132210.jpg|The forces of the Grand Alliance gathered at Highbank. 132214.jpg|The First Regiment and the Mountain Guard prepare for battle. 132217.jpg|Briefing the troops in the main hall of Highbank. 132218.jpg|The moments before battle was joined. 132219.jpg|The Grand Alliance claimed the beach head! 132220.jpg|Forces of the Kor'kron Legion, The Sunguard and Dominion of the Sun prepare to attack. 132221.jpg|Battle for the beaches! 132224.jpg|The First Regiment fighting a goblin shredder. 132225.jpg|The First Regiment on the march. 132228.jpg|Meeting the Firebeard Clan of dwarves. 132229.jpg|The Grand Alliance's arrival in Thundermar. 132230.jpg|Surveying the ruins. 132232.jpg|The Mountain Guard taking defensive positions. 132236.jpg|The Grand Alliance advanced on the Dragonmaw Stronhold. 132237.jpg|The Grand Alliance set up their siege camp outside of Bloodgulch. 132238.jpg|The Battle for Bloodgulch! 132242.jpg|The Alliance forces were pushed back after the Horde received reinforcements. 132233.jpg|The Battle for Thundermar! 132234.jpg|The Grand Alliance after repelling the attack. 132240.jpg|The forces of the New Horde gathered after the battle. Category:Cult of the Twilight's Hammer Category:War against the Twilight's Hammer Category:The First Regiment Category:Wildhammer Clan Category:The Sunguard Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:The Mountain Guard Category:Events